Life of a Teenage Mutant Celebrity!
by mindnight'dreams
Summary: Life of a Teenage Mutant Celebrity, is a story about two young Teens who are destined to meet, But will one of the two destined teens resents the other? What will happen when one of the teens is offerd an acting job! will they take it! Will love blossem or be pushed aside? Fined out in, Life of a Teenage Mutant Celebrity! please read story is much better!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I need to know what you guys think of this tell me please! Oh! and as much as I wish it to be true, I don't own Maximum Ride. by the way tell me how you guys liked the last book, I was really mad at it! James could have made like six other books but no! he just...*sigh* I wont give the end away. but for all of you who have read it tell me if you like the ending or hated it like I do! **

Chapter 1

I was standing with my back to the wall, when I spotted her. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, long flowing red hair. Beautiful blue eyes that could make any man week at the knees. she was wearing a white dress that came to her knees, and black flats. she turned to me her breath visible in the dark cold air. I pushed my self from the wall and walked to on the other side of the street.

"Wha-what do you want?!" she stammered, I smiled placing some loss strands of her hair behind her ear. She stiffened at my touch. I sighed pulling back my hand,

"You know what I want Rachel." She said nothing, she just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the ground. I placed my hands under her chin titling her head up so she was looking at me. her brown eyes searching my face. I smiled again bringing her face closer,

"Fang," She whispered closing her eyes, I brought my face closer. hesitating only a second before I brought my lips to hers. She warped her arms around my neck, and I warped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. I pushed her up against the wall pressing my body closer to her. Witch I was rewarded with a little whimper. I started kissing down her neck and she lifted her head back, I smiled and trailed my lips along her collar bone. Then back up stooping just above her lips,

"I love you," she gasped a little then I crashed my lips back onto hers,

"Cut! that's a wrap people!" The director called, Rachel pushed me off and gave me a mean look,

"There better not be a mark there tomorrow!" The she turned and stormed out off the set, I felt a pair of hands slap me on the back,

"What's up lady killer!" I turned to face a smiling Iggy, I shrugged,

"The usual," Iggy looked over at Rachel who, once she noticed him looking, glared and looked back to her agent.

"I feel bad for her agent." I laughed,

"I feel bad for anyone who come with in three feet of her!" Iggy started to laugh and soon we where both laughing like a bunch of idiots.

"That's all for today guys! See you next weekend bright and early!" Then Larry, the director, left. Iggy and I started to leave when Rachel came running bye crying. We stopped and turned to face her agent, He walked over to us resting agents the coffee table.

"What's up with her." I asked, he shook his head,

"She got canned," Iggy and I looked at each other, then back at Bob, Rachel old agent. "Yup, and now the director is out looking for a new girl to fill her part." so that's why he said next week, School was out for spring break and today was the second day of break.

"Well, now that's out of the way you guys want to come to my place I'm throwing a party with all of my high school buddies and other people I don't even know." I loved going to Iggy's parties, someone always set them selves on fire. and their were always hot girls their,

"Heck yeah!" I high fived Iggy,

"Yeah sounds like fun, but I have work to do so I can't." Then Bob pushed off the table and walked the same way Rachel ran.

"So what time is the party?"

"Seven, till whenever we all pass out drunk." I smiled the turned to leave,

"See you at seven then, Later."

"Bye!" Iggy called turning to his back to me and started hitting on one of the directors assents, I think her name is Ella or something like that. I hoped into my 2013 Black Mustang. (A/N that car is beautiful!) and sped of to my pent house apartment. Being rich and famous has its perks,

**There you guys go the 1st chapter did you like was it well written! I want to know theses things! Haters welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

When I reached Iggy's house music was blasting and people were partying out on the lone as well as in the house. I parked my car then got out and walked to Iggy's place, like I said I love Ig's parties because of all the hot girls! And as I entered his house I was bombarded by hot girls,

"Hi what's your name, my name is Nudge." A caramel colored girl said she was dress in a tight strapless purple dress. I smiled at her and said,

"Names Fang," Nudges eyes widened,

"Like Fang from that TV show?!" I nodded my head and she flashed me a seductive smile, then made a frowney face,

"To bad I have a boyfriend but if we ever break up give me a call." She winked at me then turned and was swallowed up by the crowd. I smiled then pushed through people to till I find found Iggy he was making out with some blond when I tapped him on the shoulder. Iggy smiled at me and said,

"Glad you could make it bro,"

"Have I ever missed one of your parties?" He laughed and shook his head,

"No, the beer is over by pool table go get wasted and have some fun!" I smiled and turned and headed to the beer. After grabbing my beer I headed to a place where no one was, the tree house that Iggy and I built together. I climbed the latter only to find that the tree house wasn't so vacant after all. A girl with wavy brown hair dressed in a light blue tank top and dark blue jeans was sitting in a corner sipping on a beer.

The girl looked over at me then continued sipping her beer,

"Mind if I pop a squat?" She laughed and shook her head; I smiled and sat down facing her.

"Come here often?" She asked, now it was my turn to laugh.

"You kidding whenever Ig is having a party I'm always there." She smiled and took another sip of beer. "So what's your name?"

"Max and you?"

"Fang nice to meet you Max." She smiled,

"You to." That was knew a girl that didn't flip out over meeting Fang? Hmmm this could be an interesting conversation.

"Max can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you watch any TV at all?" She laughed and sat up from her reclined position.

"Um, I watch some TV why?"

"No reason just wonder."

"Okay, now can I ask you a question?"

"No I'm not Emo, was that what you were going to ask?" A puzzled look crossed her face then she shook her head.

"No that's not what I was going to ask at all, I was going to ask what you're doing out here and not in there making out with some hot girl or whatever."

"I just felt like coming out here, what about you?"

"I'm not much for parties but my friend made me come with her."

"I see." We sat there in silent and after like 4 more beers I said,

"You know you really hot do you have boyfriend?" Max laughed.

"Ah no, I don't and thanks." I smiled at her as her cheeks redden, I moved closer to her so that I was sitting next to her.

"I think you should kiss me." I slurred,

"And I think you're drunk." I laughed,

"So what's that got to do with anything?" She said nothing but rolled her eyes.

"Just one kiss and I'll leave you alone." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye,

"One and your gone?" I nodded my head; she turned so she was facing me, "fine just make it fast." I smiled at cupped her face,

"You're going to remember this for the rest of your life." I slurred she huffed,

"Just hur-" but before she could finish I crushed my lips to hers. She heisted for only a second then she started kissing me back. She tangled her fingers into my hair and I pulled her closer. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I was rewarded with a little moan, I started trailing my hand up her back then slipped my hand under her shirt and she pulled back.

"I don't know about this?" She pushed me aside and climbed down out of the tree house,

"Max!" I called and jumped down out of the tree house. I started running toward the house but was stopped by girls trying to talk to me.

"So like do you have a girl friend or something?" A blond asked me,

"Hey can I have your number?" another girl asked, shit I can't see Max anymore. I pushed the girls aside and ran to the house.

"Max!" I yelled but I could barely even here my own voice over the noise, "Damn it! Max!" I pushed people out of the way until I came to the front door. I went outside and saw max hop into a silver jeep and drive a way. I sighed and walked back into the house, what's one girl I have many girls begging me to sleep with them.

When I went inside I bumped into a blond and she flashed me a flirty smile,

"Wanna go make out?" She asked I smiled at her,

"Hell yeah, come on." I grabbed her hand and led her up stars to Iggy bedroom. I closed and locked the door then turned back around. She was laying on the smiling at me, she beckoned me over,

"Come here lover boy." I smiled and made my way over to her once I sat on the bed I she jumped me and crashed her lips to mine. she started unbuttoning my pants and out of no wear I started think of Max. Instantly I felt guilty for even thinking about having sex with this girl. I pushed her off and walked to the door unlocked it left the party. I Drove home pretty well for having 4 beers I think. When I got home I just went to my room shut the door and went to sleep. When sleep finally came I dreamt of kissing Max.

**There's chapter two sorry for being a swear bear it's just I felt like it made this chapter better. Please review!**


End file.
